1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety food grinder, and more particularly to a food grinder, which ensures safety of users when operating it to grind food.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A conventional food grinder is used to grind food and has a base, a container and a cutting tool. The base includes a motor. The container is attached to the base to be put with food that needs to be ground. The cutting tool is attached to the motor of the base, extends into the container and is driven by the motor to grind the food.
However, the conventional food grinder usually does not have enough protecting device for safety of operating so users may get hurt when operating the conventional food grinder. Accidents may occur due to carelessness while operating, for example, the user turns on the conventional food grinder unwittingly and then get hands cut.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a safety food grinder to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.